Una historia ridícula
by Sr.Maullido
Summary: Un Akashi embarazado tratando de huir, un Furihata desesperado y una diva... digo, un Reo intentado mantener el secreto que la cereza roja le confió. ¡Corre Furihata ctm que se escapa el preñado! Pareja: FuriAka. Advertencia: Contiene alta estupidez.


Una historia ridícula.

Aún era temprano, un chico de cabello pelirrojo esperaba con paciencia, sentado en una mesa observando el reloj. Se encontraba en una estación de trenes aguardando a que el suyo se presentara. El chico se llamaba Akashi y no tomaba el tren porque se estuviera yendo de vacaciones o algo así, estaba huyendo, estaba huyendo como nunca antes en su vida lo hubiera hecho. Y todo, por la criatura que, en su vientre, lentamente iba cobrando vida. ¿Quién era el padre de ese bebe? Curiosamente, Furihata Kouki. ¿No era impresionante? Seguro que si Akashi llegaba con alguien a decirle "Estoy embarazado de Kouki" más de uno se desmayaría por la impresión recién dada, no era algo ligero de tomar, hasta parecía broma. Y, volviendo al tema del escape, ¿por qué escapaba? ¿No quería Kouki encargarse del bebe?

No, no exactamente. De hecho, el chico castaño no tenía idea de que sería padre. El único que sabía de todo esto, era Reo Mibuchi, el único chico con suficiente tacto y amabilidad (además de un ligero pero agudo insisto maternal) como para aconsejar sabiamente al pelirrojo, que hasta el momento, siempre había sabido que hacer. Reo, como buen ser humano y amigo, aconsejó al pelirrojo que no entrase en pánico y que ni de broma abortara al bebe, ese era un tesoro "Aún si ese bebe es de ese idiota, no importa, es un regalo" había dicho, con gestos quejumbrosos y altivos, no le venía en gracia que Furihata fuera el padre, no obstante, Mibuchi como fiel creyente del destino y del amor, comprendía que, ese tipo de cosas, no tenían una explicación coherente.

«Kouki, ¿estaré haciendo lo correcto? Una parte de mí me dice que me quede, que hable contigo y hagamos una familia feliz y a pesar de eso, no puedo, yo no quiero esto para ti pese a que el error es de ambos… no quiero que tú lo pagues, tu no necesitas esto, no me necesitas a mí». Ah, mierda, se sentía tan depresivo, eso no sería bueno para el niño. Tomó una revista de su mochila y la revisó, quería distraerse y se puso a leer "tips para madres primerizas" trataba de descifrar como rayos amamantaría al nene que llevaba en el vientre (que por cierto, ya se le veía una pancita, muy pequeña, similar a una longa cervecera).

El reloj se movió, aún faltaba buen rato. Akashi pensó que posiblemente hubiera sido buena idea llegar aún más temprano para así haber alcanzado el tren anterior, aunque, con eso nada se podía hacer. Hacer las maletas tan de repente y huir sin ser notado no es algo a lo que el chico pelirrojo estuviese acostumbrado. La verdad, ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo de meditar la situación, lo pensó lo menos que se pudo, descartó las opciones rápidamente y, esporádicamente, huyó sin decirle a casi nadie. Reo, sabía todo el plan de Seijuuro, incluso ambos acordaron que, si pasaba algo, Mibuchi les contaría todo, aunque no donde sería el paradero del menor, puesto que, ni el mismo lo tenía claro.

«Las posibilidades casi nulas, los porcentajes totalmente desiguales… ¿Por qué yo tenía que ser ese 1%? ¿Por qué tenía yo que ser un doncel fértil? Sé que la visa da vueltas, giros, cambios… y aun así no estaba listo para todo esto. Bueno, no teníamos forma de saberlo de cualquier forma. Ah… es mi culpa, amé sin pensar y esto obtuve».

¡DEBIÓ CERRAR LAS PIERNAS! Ah, no espera… aún hubiera sido imposible saber que él, un hombre con pene, testículos y sin útero, podría embarazarse, ¡Dios! ¿Qué era esto? ¿Alguna especie de fanfiction donde algún tarado está haciendo su vida miserable con situaciones tan improbables? De ser así, se merecía una bofetada por escribir un cliché tan estúpido de "la persona no adulta embarazada por amar demasiado a alguien con futuro", ¡Mierda! ¡Hasta eso suena mal!

—No sé qué hacer…

Y mientras que el tiempo parecía estar torturando al joven pelirrojo, también estaba torturando al joven castaño.

—¡¿Dónde está Akashi?! Dímelo ¡Reo! —gritó Furihata, zarandeando al pobre (pero siempre hermoso y estilizado) divo de Rakuzan.

La situación seguramente está resultado rara para el lector ¿verdad?

¿Por qué está buscando Kouki al pelirrojo? ¿No se habían peleado? La verdad no. Akashi intentó apartarse, tomó distancia y se alejó dejando con gran desconcierto al chico que, hasta hace poco, juraba todo estaba bien. Y entonces, Furihata, decidido a no dejar las cosas así, fue en busca de Akashi. ¡Sorpresa! El pelirrojo no estaba. Entonces, decidió ir por el único ser al cual quizá Seijuuro le confiaría el secreto. "Dudo que Akashi se haya ido así como así", pensó para sí mismo.

Reo, con cara de "Ay, me lleva el carajo" debatía interiormente entre si decirle o no decirle. Cuando Mibuchi, el hermoso divo de Rakuzan, observó la mirada furiosa del terrible chihuahua de Seirin, amenazándole de muerte si no respondía, optó por decirle.

—Primero que nada, quita tus manos de mí, o te mandaré volando hasta estados unidos de un puñetazo. —amenazó con sonrisa aterradora.

—Bueno ya, está bien. —le soltó, respiró hondo—. Solo dime dónde está mi puchunguito.

"Ahg, si le vuelve a decir puchungo lo mando en un tren a la Patagonia" pensó Mibuchi, poniendo una cara de limón más agría que el limón más agrio del agrio mundo.

—Mira, él no quiere que te preocupes. —dijo Reo, con voz dramática.

—Ajá.

—Y te ama mucho.

—Ajá.

—Él solo está haciendo lo que considera mejor.

—Ok.

—Pero no quiere que lo tomes mal.

—Sí, ya entendí.

—Porque te quiere.

—¡SOLO DIME DONDE ESTÁ!

—No te enojes, idiota. —renegó el divo Reo mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cabeza al castaño. Este simplemente guardó silencio, puso cara de perro atropellado, sus ojos de cachorro decían "vamos, genial Reo, dios de la belleza, dime donde está Akashi" o por lo menos eso leyó Mibuchi, sin darse grandes aires de grandeza, ¡él es muy humilde! Abanicándose como patriarca del patriarcado más patriarca, y con un gran sentimiento de poder, dijo.

—Pero no te exaltes. —suspiró con aire de santo mártir.

—No lo haré. —prometió Kouki, ya algo impaciente.

—Se supone que no debo decirte. — ¡Qué alma más bondadosa que no debe decirle! ¿Podría ser más grande y trágico su sacrificio de revelarle al amante de su mejor amigo toda la verdad? Kouki observó a Reo, no tenía ni idea de que carajos estaba pensando la diva, pero en su cabeza parecía que toda una telenovela estilo mexicano-colombiano acaba de suceder. Furihata, siguió esperando.

—No te preocupes, es una situación importante. —comentó, con su aguante al límite de la borda.

—Esto no es sencillo para mí, no sé si faltar a mí promesa.

"Anda mártir afeminado que mi cerecita está desaparecido" pensó Kouki, pensando en que quizá debería llamar al ejército, ¿tendría Akashi contactos con la mafia? Tal vez ellos serían más de ayuda. ¿Qué tal un GPS? Esa era una gran idea. Ah, no ni madres el maldito listillo había dejado su celular en su casa hace unos días. ¡MALDICIÓN!

— ¡YA DIME O TE DEPILARÉ LAS CEJAS DE MANERA DESIGUAL! —gritó Kouki. Reo, puso cara de impactado, ¡Ni de chiste alguien alteraría sus perfectísimas cejas que exigían horas de cuidado y meticulosa perfección! ¡No, no y no las cejas sagradas nadie las toca!

— ¡NO ME AMENACES PERRO FALDERO! —respondió Mibuchi, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, no parecía molesto realmente, pero lo estaba, solo que recordaba que enojarse le dejaría arrugas en la frente, y nadie puede verse lindo con arrugas en la frente.

—¡ENTONCES DIMELO YA, DIVA! —si no fuera por su gran paciencia de buda Gandhi, probablemente lo hubiera atacado con algún objeto contundente de la casa.

—¡NO ME DIGAS DIVA, AUNQUE SEA UNA DIVA, TU NO PUEDES DECIRME DIVA! —y Reo, usó el ataque de la chancla, tan letal como dos bombas nucleares, un ejército asiático y una foto del entrenador de Kise Ryota desnudo.

Kouki se murió por el ataque de la chancla… bueno no, pero si le dejó marca.

—¡NO ESTAMOS LLENDO A NINGUN LADO CON ESTO! —opuso Furihata, con la vena de la frente a punto de estallarle, usualmente era tan calmado, amable y tranquilo, además de optimista, pero ¡Ay concha su mare que se saldría todo el chamuco si ese tarado de lindas pestañas no soltaba la sopa! ¡Su novio estaba en aprietos, desaparecido! ¿Y si estaba solo? ¿Y si tenía hambre? Bueno, nada que la tarjeta de crédito no arregle… ¡Pero seguiría estando solo!

—¡BUENO ENTONCES CALMATE! —gritó Reo en respuesta.

—¡CALMATE TU!

—¡OBLIGAME A CALMARME!

—¡OBLIGAME A QUE TE OBLIGUE!

—¡OBLIGAME QUE TE OBLIGUE A OBLIGARME!

De nuevo a lo mismo, el chihuahua peleaba con la diva a muerte, y todo por querer saber el paradero de Akashi. La verdad rastrearlo con un equipo SWAT o algo así hubiera salido más sencillo que toda la pelea con ese tipo. ¿Por qué Akashi le había confiado algo tan importante a Mibuchi? Bueno, mejor que fuera Reo, porque… si hubiera sido Midorima o Murasakibara ¡Hubiera sido toda una patada en el culo! En especial por Atsushi. "Seguramente ya me hubiera intentado aplastar el titán" pensó Kouki, haciendo cara de horror. Ahora todo era cuestión de que el azabache soltara la sopa. Kouki no sabía qué hacer, hasta que una brillante idea vino a su mente.

—¡Espera! —exclamó—. ¡Te propongo un trato! ¡Es un trato suculento!

Mibuchi, estaba a punto de pegarle a Kouki con un sartén (no pregunten de donde salió el sartén) pero al escuchar las palabras del menor se detuvo y puso una cara tal, que si se lee la descripción de dicha expresión (¡Ja!, rimó) el lector en cuestión tendrá cuatro orgasmos por semejante cara de ricura deliciosa.

—A ver, soy todo oído.

"Como pasar de novela mártir a ricura codiciosa" suena como el título de una mala película, sin embargo solo es la situación actual.

—Te conseguiré una cita con Hyuuga si me dices donde está Akashi.

—¿De veras?

—Sí, de veras.

—¿De veritas de veritas?

—¡QUÉ SI CARAJO! —el reloj parecía estar corriendo contra tiempo en busca de ir más y más rápido (sí, es irónico). Al pobre de Furihata estaba por darle el soponcio, ¿y si su amado ya estaba en algún pueblo lejano? ¿Y si había tomado un crucero y ese crucero era el titanic? ¿Y SI HABÍA TOMADO UN COHETE AL ESPACIO? Ok no. Kouki se dio unas buenas bofetadas mentales para dejar de pensar en estupideces. Reo, con la misma cara indescriptible de suculencia, sonrió ampliamente. Kouki temió por la virginidad anal de Hyuuga, ¡Pero no importaba! ¿Qué era la virginidad anal de su capitán con tal de encontrar a su novio?

—Está bien, te creo, todo sea por tener una cita con ese papito rico. —nuevamente, cara de suculencia suculenta y un aura de violador del bosque superior a cualquier criatura mitología violadora de los bosques.

—Anda, ahora dime.

—Bueno, Akashi decidió que huiría para no decirte que está embarazado.

—Ah, eso suena muy razonable, Akashi huyendo de mi porque está… ¿QUÉ? ¡DEJA LAS DROGAS REO!

—NO ESTOY DROGADO PEDAZO DE MEQUETREFE ¡ES EN SERIO!

—P-Pero somos hombres, no es posible.

—Bueno, debiste usar condón, idiota. —"Estos mocosos de hoy en día quieren meter la verga en todos lados" pensó Mibuchi, él no era como esos mocosos calenturientos que tenían sexo alocado hasta el amanecer. ¡Claro que no! ¡Él si usaba condón! Obvio, esas son cosas básicas que se aprenden. "Seguro ese tarado reprobó biología" Aunque, Reo le concedía un poco de piedad, la verdad no debía tener esos problemas acostándose con un hombre, quizá eso era karma del cual ni el tarot ni los horóscopos hubieran podido anticipar.

—¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO! —gritó Kouki, nuevamente.

—No comprendo yo tampoco la situación, el punto es que tú (eyaculador precoz) dejaste tus espermatozoides dentro y lograste crear la magia, ahora tienes que hacerte responsable.

—Entonces no es broma… ¿Akashi y yo tendremos un bebe?

—Por lo menos él sí.

—¿Y por qué no me dijo?

—Porque se preocupa por ti y su futuro ¡Que hermoso ser humano es él! —Reo, una madre, una hermana mayor, y una diva estaban fusionadas en el mismo cuerpo. Furihata sintió pena por Hyuuga y la muy asegurada noche de pasión semi-forzada que Reo posiblemente le obligaría a experimentar. Ja, ¿se imaginan? Bueno, volviendo al tema.

La cara de incertidumbre en el castaño no se comparaba con el brillo en su mirada, se imaginaba a Seijuuro como una "mamá" dulce, pero también muy sexy.

Mibuchi observó que ahora Kouki era el que fantaseaba, ¡Quien sabe cuántas fantasías eróticas pasaron por esa mente cochambrosa llena de cochambre cochambroso! Como, por ejemplo, Akashi en delantal diciendo "Cariño, volviste temprano… ¿Qué prefieres? ¿La cena, un baño… o a mí?" entre otras cosas no aptas para la clasificación de esta historia, claro que ¿Quién quiere leer acerca de cómo un chico castaño penetra analmente a un sensual pelirrojo? Solo gente pervertida o con tiempo libre, y quizá amabas.

—Oye, reacciona, o babearas tanto que podre irme a la cocina en canoa.

"No debo fantasear con Akashi, se me pone dura" anotó en su mente cual recordatorio especial.

—Bien, dime donde está.

…

—Oye, ¿Podrás sobrevivir a esto?

Akashi, aburrido y cansado de esperar, comenzó a charlar con su bebé; leyó en una revista que hablar con el bebé desde temprano era bueno, y aunque todos en la estación lo juraban loco por hablar y sobar a su lonja que seguía pareciendo panza cervecera, él igual seguía haciéndolo. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué debía ser tan listo? En poco tiempo, que en realidad parecía eterno, se había leído todas las revistas de maternidad con anterioridad compró en una librería de la estación.

—Extraño a tu papá, ¿sabes? Es un idiota, bueno para nada, un caso perdido… pero es dulce, eso me gusta, es un chico lindo. —su corazoncito de pollo lloraba a mares cual magdalena sufrida, deseaba ver a su castaño, que le mimara, cuidara ¡y que le dijera lindura! Akashi se sentía gordo, con cambios de humor y casi juraba que pronto empezaría con los antojos, por alguna razón tenía ganas de comer pizza con helado de frambuesa cubierto de chocolate fundido con papaya y sardinas…. Acompañado de té verde.

El maldito tren no llegaba así que Akashi fue a preguntar, resultó que, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo un accidente había ocurrido y todo estaba retrasado por media hora. ¡MALDITA SEA! Seijuuro, que ya estaba sudando como loco, por alguna razón, casi agarró a golpes a todos en ese lugar. Ahg, las hormonas eran lo peor, pasaba de feliz a triste, de optimista a gruñón y de serio a enérgico en poco tiempo.

¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar? Ya hasta comenzaba a retractarse, quería estar al lado de su papito, de su novio, quería que él le pidiera matrimonio y que ambos tuvieran un sexy vida de casados con un bebé. (Sí, Akashi también era un sucio pelirrojo, pero más elegante).

Y entonces, cual telenovela, se escucharon gritos de conmoción y, entre todo el mundo, un castaño comenzó a abrirse paso. Seijuuro al principio no le interesó, no obstante al escuchar que esa voz alarmada era de Kouki, salió corriendo ¡Ya valía madres que tren tomar! Lo que fuera estaría bien, incluso un taxi o un caballo… incluso a pie era bueno.

—¡Akashi! ¡Mi amor! ¡Mi dulcineo! ¿DÓNDE CHUCHAS ESTÁS?

"¡MIERDA, MIERDA!, ¡CORRE Y NO MIRES, CORRE Y NO MIRES!"

Akashi comenzó a correr, todo era tan épico… aunque, si se miraba de lejos y en cámara normal, se veía a un chico con panza corriendo de manera extraña hacia la salida para tomar el primer transporte a la mano, y un castaño raro persiguiendo al pelirrojo gritando cosas cursis sin sentido alguno. Nuevamente, era como una muy mala película de bajo presupuesto hecha por alguien de américa latina (sin ofender, pero la gente en vías de desarrollo no hace mucho sin dinero gringo).

Lo bueno es que, gracias al estado de Seijuuro, Furihata pudo alcanzarlo rápidamente. Normalmente, en estas situaciones clichés de la vida cotidiana, el héroe detiene a su pareja sujetándole del brazo, se miran a los ojos y con solo ver ese brillo y esa expresión de amor y arrepentimiento comprenden todo el sufrimiento psicológico que cada uno ha experimentado en esos días. En este caso, no fue así, ¡esto es la realidad señores! Y como Furihata trataba de detenerle y además tenía prisa (admitámoslo es un estúpido, aunque no cualquier estúpido, uno enamorado) tacleó a Akashi y lo tiró al suelo apenas le alcanzó.

En el suelo, el castaño cubrió de besos a Seijuuro, diciendo cosas sin sentido, solo dense la idea. En momentos como esos Furihata de verdad parecía un perro. Muchos de los que pasaron frente a la peculiar pareja debatían entre si debían ayudarles o no. Por suerte nadie tuvo las ganas de hacerlo. Por otro lado, Akashi no sabía qué hacer, una parte suya decía "Quítate idiota estamos en público" y la otra decía "Sí, sí, ¡Mi amorcito adorado! ¡Dame más amor que ando sensible!".

—Kouki… ¿Cómo me encontraste? —preguntó Seijuuro, apartando suavemente al castaño, que levantando al panzoncito, respondió a esa pregunta con una infalible línea cursi.

—No hay nada que yo no pueda hacer por ti. —los ojos de Akashi brillaron en plan de "A la mierda la gente, tómame aquí mismo". Definitivamente las líneas cursis para situaciones cliché son de gran ayuda en la vida romántica real. Obvio, Furihata prefería responder eso que decir "Estuve dos horas peleándome con la diva y tuve que ofrecerle una cita con Hyuuga como soborno para que me lo contara", eso hubiera roto 'la magia del momento'.

—Lo siento… yo…

—Akashi, dime algo. —Furihata tomó las manos del pelirrojo—. Dime, ¿De verdad tu estas embarazado? ¿O Reo debe dejar de drogarse con el esmalte de uñas?

—Sí, es verdad ¿no ves? Ya estoy gordo.

—Así te amo, con todo y esa pancita, esa pancita es especial.

Los dos jóvenes se dieron un beso, Akashi con tremendos cambios de humor se sintió tan feliz que casi lloraba. Por otro lado, Kouki se preguntaba porque los besos de Akashi sabían a emparedado con helado y espárragos.

— ¡Pero no! —Akashi se separó—. Yo… no quiero arruinar tu futuro, no quiero que por mí renuncies a lo que quieres…

— ¿Te has golpeado en la cabeza? ¡Tú eres todo lo que quieres! Y si yo debo tirar todo al carajo para poder vivir contigo y con nuestro bebé entonces no me importa enfrentarme a toda la mafia entera para lograrlo.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí.

— ¿Estas totalmente seguro?

—Sí.

— ¿De veritas de veritas?

—Sí mi amor, lo prometo.

Se volvieron a besar, Kouki abrazó a su amado y panzón pelirrojo, los dos se miraron con ternura, esto era un romance mejor que el de cierta novela pedorra de vampiros que brillan contra el sol… ¿A poco no? Y luego de momento tan mágico, romántico y altamente extraño, Akashi dijo:

—Me alegra que estés tan seguro, porque alguien tendrá que explicarle a papá que su único heredero está embarazado de un don-nadie.

— ¡Oye!

—Pero eres mi don-nadie.

—Ay, te amo amor. —le dio otro besito.

—Pero es en serio, tienes que decírselo a papá, espero que no le temas a los yakuza.

—Ay, dios…

¿Hay algo que el amor no pueda lograr? No, está bien, no se molesten en contestar, sé que hay muchas cosas, pero ¡Puedes ganar un partido de basquetbol imposible con el poder de la amistad! ¿No es genial? Ok, ya. Hablando de lo que pasó cuando Kouki le dijo todo a Masaomi, el papá de Akashi… bueno, digamos que hubo persecuciones, peleas, disputas, una diva entrometida, más chanclas y muchas explicaciones médicas que, personalmente, me da flojera relatar.

Akashi tuvo a su bebé. Kouki tuvo que trabajar el cuádruple, no por el dinero, hasta eso Masaomi se mostró generoso y pagó algunas cosas para asegurarse de que su heredero (ni modo, preñado o no era el único que tenía) estuviera en buenas condiciones de salud. Furihata tuvo que trabajar mucho para cumplir los antojos de su esposo (Ah, sí, se casaron, no me pregunten como), además de los dolores, cambios de humor, contracciones, sus complejos de gordura, y otras muchas cosas que pusieron a prueba el gran e inquebrantable amor de Kouki por su pelirrojo.

Al final, resultaron ser mellizos. Una niña de cabello castaño y ojos rojizos, y un niño, ese era idéntico a Akashi.

Kyomi y Seishi, los nuevos bebés de la familia Akashi que, seguramente, algún día se enteraría de cómo sus padres se conocieron y seguramente, ellos también se reirían de esta historia.

FIN


End file.
